User talk:Regaliorum
→ also see the archive Citizen News |} : 13:21, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Billateral Visit O propose you a billateral visit between Lovian Congress and Adlibitan Parliament. I am also waiting for a answer http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Medvedev_I_Government here. Thanks,--Marius Ştefan 14:30, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :I think that a billateral visit wouldn't be so bad, but can you be a little bit more specific? 10:11, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::Do you have a date in mind or something like that? 10:22, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :I think that the meeting should be at the begining of April. Where should it be?--Marius Ştefan 11:44, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::The fifth of April would suit me the best. (That's a saterday) 17:08, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Minister van Economie Je bent sinds 1 februari Minister van Economie. Nu was mijn vraag of ik jouw "kabinetschef" mag worden. Dwz dat ik alle taken van de minister doe wanneer hij er niet is, een rechterhand dus. Ik moet het voorstel van de kabinetchef nog voorstellen in Libertas, mr als jij dat niet wilt heeft het weinig nut. --Maarten (???) 16:15, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Eigenlijk weet ik niet of ik wel minister van economie blijf. Ik heb het steeds drukker en twee wiki's kan ik momenteel echt niet aan. Maar als jij kabinetchef bent en ik val weg, wie neemt dan de functie van minister over? . 10:13, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :: Tja, dat moet de Libertaanse bevolking dan beslissen denk ik. --Maarten (???) 10:22, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::Maar als kabinetchef zou je toch een streepje voor hebben, niet? 10:23, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Hangt ervanaf of het voorstel over kabinetchef al dan niet word goedgekeurd, mr ik dnek van wel. --Maarten (???) 10:26, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Ik heb helemaal niets tegen een kabinetchef, dus dien dat voorstel maar in. 10:28, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: Gedaan, miss kan je ook even voostemmen (en tegelijk stemmen bij de andere puntjes) bij het Plan Bucurestean. --Maarten (???) 10:32, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Dimi zegt om Wikistad dat dat reeds mag. Dat moet dus niet meer beslist worden. --Maarten (???) 11:23, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Inderdaad. 15:03, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Als eerste taak zou ik de kamer van koophandel wat willen vernieuwen, mag dat? --Maarten (???) 15:47, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Waren er geen plannen om die teniet te toen? 17:06, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :: Ik denk dat als je orde wilt, het een noodzakelijk iets is. Trouwens, jij beslist dat toch. Heb er trouwens enkele ideetjes mee. --Maarten (???) 18:21, 26 February 2008 (UTC) New Heaven Where do you want me to situate your new heaven? I'm making the new maps, and I was wondering where to put Newhaven. I thought it was central in Kings, a bit on the left side. Am I right? 18:28, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Yep, 15:05, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Great. Back from Ken's, I see? 15:08, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yes I am. 15:08, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Bridge :: Do you like an a bridge between Sylvania and Kings Pierlot 18:21, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Indeed. Pierlot would like a bridge between our states. Maybe you (Yuri) could find an engineer who could figure out what's possible: a bridge, a tunnel, a ferry system or none of those... 18:23, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I think it is possible to bild a bridge, but that would be an inter-state (and thus a federal) issue. I think I can work out a proposal that can be brought before Congress. 17:56, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Sir Prime Minister :Sir Prime Minister Y. Medvedev, I wrote two proposals on safety issues, which I suppose is an issue of the Department of Welfare. These two articles handle police authorities and I hope you agree with most of the content. Currently they are in the First Chamber, ready for remarks and comments. I hope you shall be able to have a closer look at them and tell us what you think about them. Sincerely, your MOTC :P.S. Your proposal on labor is very good. I see it will be adapted soon, because of the good comments by the Congressmen. Naranja. :17:27, 20 March 2008 (UTC) MvE Beste Minister van Economie Ik ben daarjuist begonnen met het opzetten van een plan om de economie in Libertas te laten heropleven en te laten stabiliseren. U kan mijn plan op deze pagina vinden. Ik ben er nog vollop mee bezig, maar zou u toch zo vriendelijk willen zijn om uw mening ervan te laten horen op de overlegpagina? Alvast bedankt, Uw kabinetschef, 13:02, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Turner Hey Yuri. As you must have heard from Inge or Jay, I was in London last weekend. I have to say; it's quite an interesting city. I made some even more interesting aknowledgements that week end: * You stole your entire railway system in Kings from the London subway system. I already knew that but it was just nice to ride in a District Line subway vehicle in London :-) You should know; the District Line was the line we used the most, as it went from our hotel to the City of London. * I visited some very nice museums, including the British Museum and the National Gallery. The British Museum was mostly about historical objects (vases, coins etc.) and not that exciting. Bút (AT), the National Gallery was wonderful! You know I visited the Metropolitan in New York and the Louvre in Paris (you were there with us, isn't it), and now I can say I've seen some of the best in the world! Great romantic art, impressionism just to kiss! Lovely pieces of art, Van Gogh ánd WILLIAM TURNER. I saw some of his great naval scenes (just awesome!) and at last I saw thé magnificent "The Fighting Téméraire". I tried to take a picture of it, to keep a better image in my mind, but the guard stopped me after my first (bad...) picture. So, at last, I am begging you, dear Yuri, could I, please!, "borrow" (=buy) this painting from the museum, in exchange for three paintings I'll search for myself? I am begging you!! I'll find you three great romantic or impressionist paintings instead. See you soon. When are we playing Texas Hold'em again? And have you guys played last week? Greetings, 10:01, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :I must say; it is a great piece of art! Who would not want this in his living room? 18:41, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::True! It's a wonderful painting. The sky is just AWESOME if you look well at it. 06:43, 1 April 2008 (UTC)